Peter Greene
Peter Greene United States National Quidditch Team ~ Beater History The day after Valentine's Day, 2003, Peter Joshua Greene came into the world. He was born to a businessman and an Auror, so it seemed that Peter's life would be a very comfortable one. When Peter was five, almost nine, and almost thirteen, he gained a sister; Elizabeth, Lilah and Millie. For the first twelve years... Peter mostly got along with his sisters. He looked after them, and the family life was pretty great. His mom stopped working as an Auror (who made a name for herself putting away Wizarding Supremacists) when he was eight, and that meant she was home more, so that was nice. When his mom stopped working, Peter didn't recognize this, but his parents realized that his father's business wasn't quite enough to support their growing family. His father took a loan from someone, and it seemed like things would be fine. Peter's first signs of magic occurred when he was six, and so it made sense that, five years later, he headed off to Hogwarts. Peter was sorted into Ravenclaw, but made friends easily with other people. His best friend early on became Aaron Fowler, a Slytherin from a predominant pure-blooded family. The boys became friends, blind to the fact that Aaron's father was the one Peter's father had borrowed money from. Over the summers between their first and second years, Aaron would spend time with Peter, and the Greene family. It didn't take long for Mr. Fowler to put together who Peter's family was. One day, Mr. Fowler stopped by. Only Mrs. Greene was home, with Lilah. Mr. Fowler had really been after the money he was owed-- money Matthew had never paid back-- but when Mrs. Greene answered the door... he recognized her immediately; this woman had put away many of his associates. He decided Matthew's wife would be reasonable collateral. A duel started... and Mrs. Greene lost-- in front of her daughter Lilah. Rather than kill off the girl, Mr. Fowler settled for modifying her memory-- unbeknownst to him, he ended up taking away all her memories entirely. When the rest of the family returned... Matthew was able to put the pieces together. Twelve-year-old Peter was racked with guilt. After that, Peter avoided his siblings. He'd caused the disappearance of Lilah-- he was clearly dangerous. Even as his sisters started Hogwarts, he did his best to keep his head down, and keep away from them. They didn't need any more trouble. The guilt stayed with him. After graduating, Peter moved away-- to America. He didn't keep in much contact with his family, other than an owl at Christmas each year. Once in America, Peter worked a few odd jobs here and there, and on a whim (or perhaps a drunken bet with a buddy?) he signed up for a club Quidditch team. For never playing Quidditch at Hogwarts... he turned out to be pretty good. He had good aim, and all his pent-up guilt made him strong with a Beater's Bat. He kept with the team, while working for the Magical American government on the side. It wasn't long before he found that he'd been scouted by a couple of National Teams. He'd never even considered Quidditch as a career... but eventually he ditched his job at the Ministry and accepted position on the US National Quidditch team. When he found out they were going to England for the 2030 World Cup... he was definitely nervous, and tried to focus all that energy into the Bludgers. He'd never told his teammates about his family in England-- and they didn't need to find out. Personality Peter's personality is most definitely ruled by guilt on the days he allows himself to feel it. When he's suppressing all of that... he can be a pleasant guy. Charming, fun to be around, rather quick witted, even. The girls tend to like him... but he never lets any of them get too close, because he won't let anyone find out his past. On the days where the guilt is stronger... he's not really a pleasant bloke to be around. He's moody, insecure about a lot of things, and has a bit of a quick temper. It's on days like these he tends to do more flying, and Beating on Bludgers than interacting with humans. Appearance Peter has lighter hair, and blue eyes-- he looks very much like his late mother, and like Lilah. He stands at a regular height, and he has a slim build and dresses nicely for the most part. His face claim is Josh Dallas. Trivia *Peter means: stone. *Joshua means: Jehovah is generous. *Greene means: Green. *His Quidditch number is 12-- Lilah was born in December, and it's yet another way he tries to atone for the guilt of what he did to her *His MBTI is ISFJ. Category:Characters Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Beater Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:February Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:ISFJ Category:Male Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand